Urban Blix Underground
The Blix Metro is a rapid transit system in the city of Blix. A symbol of the city, it is noted for its density within the city limits and its architecture. It consists of the UBU "Urban Blix Underground" system, which is entirely underground and 3014 kilometres long. It has over 9303 stations, of which 362 have transfers between lines. There are 237 lines, which are identified on maps by number/letter and colour, and direction of travel is indicated by the terminus. The UBU offers service 24 hours a day, seven days a week for every day of the year. Following the renaming of South Blix to Blix, the SBU was renamed UBU. In a Fall 2018 marketing decision, the City of Blix and Urban Blix Area decided to rebrand their rail transport systems at the Blix Metro, with a UBU devision facilitating mostly local transport and a High Speed Rail system connecting commuters over longer distances. The UBU is the busiest metro system in the world with over 200 million daily users. Lines Lines B'''-'''Z '''are major lines which cross the entire island or UBA. The busiest line in the system is the '''C-line (nicknamed the Marci Line), which serves West Blix to Sengkeng to Marci Square to The Lorx to Easttip. Lines A'x' are South Blix Aboveground lines. (e.g. A'b', A'42', A'q') Lines 1'''-'''250 are lines passing through Marci Square. Lines 301-'371 '''are lines which pass through Beckerham *but not* Marci Square. Lines '''401'-'451' are lines which pass through Bankshire *but not* Marci Square or Beckerham. Lines 501-'659 '''are lines which *do not* cross the WEST LINE. The WEST LINE is the border between the borough of West and the City-Centre quarter of the Island. Lines '''701'-'749 '''are lines which pass through the City-Centre but not through Marci Square, Beckerham, or Bankshire. Lines '''801-1100 '''are lines which *do not* leave the Eastern half of the Island. Line '''1200 '''connects Scorch Island to the '''A' line. Lines 1201-'1299' are lines on Scorch Island Lines 1401-'1599 '''are lines on islands besides South Blix Island, Scorch Island, and West Blix Island. Lines '''2001-9000' are lines in the UBA, but not South Blix Note: the XXX pattern will follow the rules above. Lines structured as 2-XXXX '''pass through West Blix and South Blix. Lines structured as '''3-XXXX '''or '''4-XXXX '''cross from another UBA city to South Blix. Lines structured as '''5-XXXX '''or '''6-XXXX '''exist solely in the UBA with or without connections to Jala or West Blix. Lines structured as '''7-XXXX connect through Jala (may also connect another UBA city). Line examples: Sister Station Project The Sister Station Project began in the 1940s as a way to commemorate excellent subway stations around the world, by creating sister (but more like twin) stations in Blix. Frequency Rush hours are defined by the SBU as 7AM-10AM, and 3:45PM-6:30PM on weekdays. The SBU operates by a very strict schedule, and is known for rarely being late. The off-peak frequency is subject to change for each line, however the rush hour times are universal for all lines except special lines (e.g. the AIRPORT line). The SBU has said that it is unable to further decrease the rush hour wait, and is begging businesses to stagger their opening times. It has said that current technology globally will never be able to reduce wait times below 1min 25s. It is working with Blix University on ways to reduce wait times and maximize passenger use. Operating hours are defined as the time when the first train will leave the terminus, and when the last train will leave the terminus.